CÓMIC DE HARRY POTTER
by Arwen11
Summary: Aiyaaaaaaaa!!! POR FIIIIIIIIIINN!!!!!! YA ME HAN PUBLICADO EL PRIMER CÓMIC DE HP!!!!!! "LOCURAS POR UN FILTRO AMOROSO" ESCRITO POR HERMI12 Y DIBUJADO POR MI!!!!!!
1. Bases para quien quiera ser guinista del...

Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a toodddddoooooooooooosssssssss!!! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien (yo bien, gracias, gracias por preguntar...¿mi hermana? Muy bien gracias, tan mala como siempre...¿con los chicos? De PM! Un amigo mio va detrás de mi ^^...si, si ya sé que he de tener cuidado...por cierto, ayer me contaron un chiste pésimo, vereis, esto es un caracol que...OSTIA! ya me he vuelto a andar por las ramas :P Perdón, es que mi cabeza...ya se sabe...) Bueno pues eso, que estoy pensando en hacer un cómic de Harry Potter, pero de los fanfics que hay publicados aquí, en fanfiction.net. Es decir, que me gustaría hacer un cómic (en tipo manga) pero basado en un fanfic de Harry Potter, así que si a alguien le interesa que dibuje su historia (me han publicado dibujos y dos cómics en internet ^o^) que me deje un review diciéndomelo, indicando cómo se llama su historia, para que así yo la lea y decida hacerlo o no ^^  
  
Os kiero a todos/as!!!!!!! Besos  
  
Arwen  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	2. Sobre los fanfics

Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todooosssssssssss de nueeevoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOW O_o! 8 reviews!!! Gracias! Me alegra ver que estais todos tan interesados en mi idea ^^ Bueno, todavía no puedo decir qué fanfic voy a pasar a cómic porque tengo que leerlos todos...Dios...menudo trabajo me espera...por qué me tengo que meter siempre en estas cosas?...- por que eres TONTA! - Ya vale! ¿no se supone que eres mi conciencia? - tu lo has dicho: se supone.- ja ja ja...mira como me rio.- no me da la gana - imbecil...- cabrona - gilipollas - zorra - hija de pu(¡¡¡YA VALE!!! Estas discusiones internas pa luego!) - ¿y tú quién coño eres? ¬¬ (la tercera conciencia) - tercera? O_o? Hay tercera conciencia? - (si, y digo que ya basta, ya discutireis luego, que ahora la gente nos esta leyendo...) ok ok- vale...si no hay más remedio...- (¬¬U Bueno...sigamos...jejeje perdonen perdonen ^^U) Y pues eso, cuando los lea todos ya os diré qué fanfic convertiré en manga, supongo que no tardaré mucho, porque me encanta HP y leo muy deprisa ^^ Bueno, no kiero aburriros más, me voy a leer!!!  
  
Besos Arwen 


	3. Contestaciones a los reviews

Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa otraaaaaaaaaaaaaa veeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!! Dios mio...cada día estoy peor... ^^U - y que lo digas ¬¬ - ¡Tu callate! - (valeee...) - ^^U - ^^U - (increible! La primera vez que esas dos coinciden en algo!! OoO ) ¿Qué tal están todos? Yo malita...ni ayer no hoy he podido ir a clase...me he perdido matemáticas...¬¬...¬¬...¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! ¡¡¡VIVAN LOS MAREOOOSSSSS, LOS VIRUUSS Y LA ANGUSTIIIIAAA!!! ...toma ya...toma ya...(Arwen canta y baila con los ojitos centelleantes) ^^U Bueno, ahora en serio (si, aunque parezca increible puedo ponerme seria...), con respecto a los fanfics, trankilas y trankilos porque los estoy leyendo, aunque tardare un poco porque son más de 12 fanfics Oo. En serio, no pensé que mi idea tuviera tanto éxito ^^ Bueno, aquí están las contestaciones a los reviews:  
  
Arwen_Magic16: Aiyaaa hermana! ^^ Dios! Ya tengo hasta cuarta conciencia Oo!! No si...como siga así voy a poder formar un equipo de fútbol ^^ Di que si, di que si, donde hayan dos personas lokas de remate y viciaillas a HP... ^^ Tu fanfic de Videos caseros en casa de Padfoot lo estoy leyendo, aunque todavía voy por el principio ^^ Y con respecto al de Lily, todavía no lo he visto, pero trankila, que prometo leerlo ^^ ¿El chiste del caracol? Wa! Pues es penoso, francamente pésimo, pero cuando a mi me lo contaron me parti de risa y hasta me cai al suelo llorando...- (es que...es que) - es que que? - pos que va a ser tonta, que eres imbecil - eso lo será tu perro - no tengo - ( yo tengo un canario...pero bueno, eso ahora no interesa...sigamos con los reviews...) Pues ahi va, pero ya te aviso, es peor que el del topo (que ya es decir...) : Esto es un caracol que dobla una esquina y derrapa. ....... ....... ...... ...... ..... .... ¿A qué es penoso? Pues fíjate si estoy loka, que yo me parti el culo cuando me lo contaron... Eso eso! Opino igual que tú!! Aragorn y Black al podeeerrrr!!! (Arwen nada en sus propias babas) Aragorn es mio...mio todo él...mi tessssssssssssssssssoooroooooo ^^ Bueno, te dejo que todavía tengo que contestar más reviews, Namarie  
  
Delek_Malfoy: Aiyaaaaaaa!!! Gracias ^^ Pues mira, todavía no lo he podido leer, pero trankila que prometo leer tooooooodoooooooossssss los fanfics que me indiqueis (siempre y cuando no sean un muermazo..., es coña ^^ los leere todos, hasta si hay alguno warrillo ^^..) Tranki, no pasa nada que no este acabado ^^  
  
Jeru: ¿Ein? Eskiusmi (^^U), pero no lo pillo...(es coña ^^) Una parodia...mmm...hace tiempo (el año pasado) estuve a punto de dibujar una parodia de HP con una amiga, pero tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte porque teníamos opiniones muy diferentes... Mujer, el título no esta tan mal ^^ Por supuesto, eso no lo dudes, que los pienso leer todos, pero por curiosidad ¿de qué va el fanfic?  
  
Hermi12: Aiyaaaa!!! ¿Locuras por un filtro amoroso...? ¿mmm...? suena interesante ^^ Me suena, creo que lo he leido antes...¿es ese de Draco y Hermione?...no estoy segura...pero de todas formas lo leeré otra vez. Cuanto más largo meeejoooooooooooor!!! ^^U  
  
Crazy-Chan: Gracias ^^ ¿SUPERMAN? Oo ¿Pero es de Harry Potter?  
  
Khari: Aiya! Primero que nada gracias ^^. La de HP y los poderes ocultos ya la lei hace tiempo, y aprovecho para decirte que me gustó mucho, te quedó muy bien, en serio ^^ La de dimensiones creo que no me la he leido todavía, pero como ya he dicho antes leeré todos los fanfics. ^^  
  
Lisa Malfoy Radcliffe: Aiya! Creo que también he leido tu fanfic, pero ahora mismo no estoy segura. ^^  
  
Enermil-Lordness: Anoche empecé a leer el de la gran alianza, voy por cuando Harry se entera de que Arabella Figg es una bruja. Claro! Tu dime las escenas que quieres que dibuje y yo te las hago, pero eso si, en formato manga, que es lo que yo dibujo. Por cierto (se que no viene a cuento, pero bueno), ayer dibujé unos demonios chulisimos, con músculos (los cuales me costaron un rato...) y...sssssaaaaaaaannnngreeee...JOJOJO (risa diabólica) jeje, que se le va a hacer, soy en parte vampiro así que...no puedo reprimir tanto mis impulsos :P  
  
Elendil: ...Tanto entusiasmo no, que te va a dar un infarto ¬¬ ...es coña ^^. OK, la miraré y ya te digo.  
  
Bueno, una vez contestados los reviews qué más decir...mmm...mmm...mmm...- no te esfuerces tanto que por aquí dentro ya huele a quemado ¬¬ - ja ja ja que graciosa - ¿a qué si? Me lo dicen a menudo, no como a otras...¬¬ - grrr ¿quieres pelea?!! - cuando quieras!!!! - (PIIIIIIII ¡¡¡YA VALE!!! ESQUE SIEMPRE TENEIS QUE ESTAR IGUAL???!! ) - .......-.......- ha empezado ella - ha empezado ella - ((suspiro) Señor...¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?...)  
  
Vale, si ^^U dejemos a mis conciencias de lado no sea que a la cuarta se le ocurra venir y...bueno eso, que prometo leerlos todos y siiiiiii...los estoy leyendo, de verdad. Un beso muy grande para todos.  
  
P.D.: ahora mismo no recuerdo en qué página tengo los dibujos. Luego lo miro y os doy la dirección ^^  
  
Namarie, elen sil.la lumen o'mentielmo 


	4. AL FIN! FANFIC ELEGIDO! HA COSTAO LO SUY...

Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todooooooooooooooooossssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!! -esto ya se esta convirtiendo en una costumbre ^^U - no me extraña...¬¬ - ...perdona...¿a qué te refieres? - nada nada...solo digo que es normal que los tontos digan tonterías...¬¬ - lo dices por ti ¿no? ¬¬ - no, por ti - cállate - no kiero - ay! ¿¡siempre tienes que decir la última palabra cacho perra?! - si - AAAAAAHH!!! CALLATE DE UNA VEEZ!!! - no kiero - PARA! - no - (YA VALE!) - grrr...- jejeje ¬¬ ...... Bueno, yo sigo con lo mio ^^U . Ya me he leído todas las historias y he de decir que no ha sido una decisión fácil...nada fácil...¡estan todas geniales! ^^ Pero bueno, al final me he decantado por una en concreto y voy a decir cuál es porque supongo que todos estareis con las ansias de saberlo (jejeje) así que allá va:  
  
El fanfic de Harry Potter, que la Máxima Academia de Rigurosos e Infames Anormales (M.A.R.I.A (y no precisamente el nombre...^^U)) ha decidido que será convertido en un cómic manga es (tatatachaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn):  
  
Locuras por un filtro amoroso  
  
  
  
He elegido este fanfic porque me ha parecido muy gracioso y además, en dicho fanfic me identifico con Ginny ^^U las dos estamos igual de locas ^^  
  
Así que ¡¡felicidades Hermi12!! - (pero que morro que tenemos por aquí...¬¬) - ¿perdón? ¬¬ - (nada nada, cosas mias...jejeje (risa nerviosa) ^^U)  
  
Bueno, intentaré hacer el primer capítulo lo más pronto posible, pero no prometo nada ^^U  
  
La página en la que podreis ver el cómic será: www.expresohogwarts.com ya lo he arreglado todo con el webmaster (además de que le debía un cómic para publicar en su página desde hace un año más o menos...más menos que más ^^U ¡perdona Pablo! ^^  
  
Les kiero a todooooooooooooooooooooooosssssssssss ^^  
  
Arwen 


	5. Por fiin! El primer CÓMIC PUBLICADO LOCU...

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tengo un notición!! EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO DE LOCURAS POR UN FILTRO AMOROSO YA ESTA PUBLICADOOOOO!!!!!!!! Lo podeís encontrar en: www.hpcicatriz.com Estoy muy contenta ^^ Recordad que el cómic lo he dibujado yo, pero que esta baso en el fanfic Locuras por un filtro amoroso escrito por Hermi12. Hermi, espero que te guste y que sea como lo hayas imaginado al escribir la historia ^^ Como el primer capítulo era muy largo, lo he dividido en dos partes, de momento podeís ver la primera, la segunda la subiré solo si recibo reviews y quereis que siga. Perdonad si el dibujo no esta muy bien, pero es que he estado de exámenes y no he podido dibujar bien con el estrés que llevo acumulado UU, sin embargo, la gente que lo ha visto dice que esta genial. Un beso. (el cómic lo he firmado como Patry Manga porque es mi otro nick). Espero que les guste!!!! Y recuerden: si quieren que continue dibujando ¡¡¡dejenme reviews!!! (cuando termine este tengo idea de dibujar otro cómic, pero eso ya será más adelante) 


End file.
